


One side of the moon

by 666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison returns from the dead, Comatose Kira, Dark Allison Argent, Derek Feels, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Jackson, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Spoilers, Stilinski Family Feels, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, but we love him, poor Chris, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666/pseuds/666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack might have more than just a pack of ferocious super-werewolves set out to destroy them and a magic knife that can kill any creature to deal with. They also have to deal with their long lost friend, who isn't the same person as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Please tell me what you think in the comments below. Hope you enjoy!!

Stiles opened his eyes wearily. But, instead of staring at the usual white ceiling of his bedroom, he was looking at the burnt ceiling of the Derek's house. He suddenly remembered what had happened.The pack got into a fight with an alpha named Hala and had returned to Derek's house for the night. He glanced to his left, Derek was laying in the bed next to Stiles' own. Derek was wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt, revealing the several gashes in his stomach. The dumb-ass had tried to protect everyone by himself, and ended up getting ripped apart. He assured them that he would heal and slept without any bandages, which irked Stiles even more because he would have to spend his day washing blood out of the sheets. 

Derek breathed out deeply, in a way that sounded almost like a sigh, before opening his eyes. Stiles was now sitting on his own bed staring at Derek intensely. 

"Morning," Stiles cooed. 

Derek gave an exhausted groan in response and sat up. 

"You didn't exactly heal, Der," Stiles added.

Derek nodded slightly. "It will." 

The smell of eggs, peppers, and mushrooms took over the whole room, which caught both Stiles and Derek's attention. 

"I'll bring you some food, m'kay?" Stiles asked in a way where he didn't really expect an answer. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised when he realized that it was Scott, Isaac, and Lydia who were cooking. 

"Morning, Stiles," Isaac said cheerfully, noticing Stiles standing in the doorway. Lydia continued cooking and Scott shot him that adorable grin of his. 

"Morning." He replied, eyeing the food.

"Where's Derek?" Scott asked, pulling plates down from the cupboard. 

"He hasn't healed yet."

"Is he okay? Why hasn't it healed yet?" Isaac asked, flustered. 

"He's fine. It's just taking a while," He stated. 

Isaac sighed softly and Scott started putting an omelet on one of the plates. 

"Does Derek want any food?" Scott asked, focusing on putting omelets on plates.

"Yeah," Stiles replied. He looked up at his friend and smiled. He looked happy. Scott handed him two plates, and Stiles graciously took them. "Thanks, man." And with that, he walked back into the bedroom once again. He held out the plate to Derek, who was already half asleep, but took it. They sat on their beds eating in silence. Stiles finished his food and sat the plate down on the bed. He glanced over at Derek, who was still eating. Stiles really wanted to talk to someone, but Derek wasn't the most sociable person, and no one in the pack, besides Scott, was very good at carrying out a conversation. He slid his phone out of his pocket and clicked on the icon for messages. He selected the contact that Stiles had put in as "Lizard boy." Jackson had told him that he was doing something today, so if he texted him he would probably have his head. Instead, he read their texts from the night before. Since he left for London they had texted a lot and to Scott's surprise, actually ended up being friends. 

Derek set the plate on the nightstand by the bed, a tired look in his eyes.

"You should get some rest." Stiles said in a demanding voice. Derek only nodded slightly and laid down. Stiles figured it wouldn't hurt him to get some rest either. Derek drifted into sleep as his wounds began to heal.


	2. Rose Water & Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!!

When he woke the next evening, sun was peaking through the windows like a shy child. He knew that Derek had already woken up, due to the bloodied clothes he wore the day before lying on the floor and the lack of his body lying in his bed. Seriously? Now I have to scrub blood out of the sheets and the floor! He thought to himself. He pulled his shirt off and began to dig through the blue-eyed wolf's drawer. He grabbed a black T-shirt and put it on. To his surprise, it wasn't as large on him as he had expected. He liked the smell of the shirt. It smelled like Derek. Derek had a very specific smell; like rose water and that everlasting smell of fire. Like freshly trimmed grass and the irony smell of blood. Like the woods he would run through. Like the warm and comfortable feeling that Stiles feels when he is with Derek. Yeah, that's it. It's Derek. When Stiles is around Derek he feels safe. 

"That's cute. I can sense all kinds of positive emotions coming off of you, my sweet little punschkrapfen," Someone said in a breathy voice. Stiles should have known who was standing behind him. Peter. 

"Peter, what do you want?" Stiles asked, blushing. 

"Nothing much, little punschkrapfen," he smirked. 

"Just tell me what you want so I can ignore you and walk away," Stiles retorted. 

Peter crept behind Stiles and curled his fingers around the boy's shoulder. "You like Derek," he whispered in his ear. "That's gonna get you both killed." 

Stiles pulled away from him before he could say anything else. He hated how Peter always messed with people's heads. "Why would you care anyways?" Stiles mocked. 

"It would be upsetting to see this drama die between that cinnamon roll and you, little punschkrapfen." 

At this point, Stiles was tired of listening to Peter's nonsense. He swung the door open and walked into the living room without giving him a response. Derek, Scott, and Isaac, who were sitting in the living room, were staring at Stiles. They must have heard him walk in because of their hearing. "Good morning, guys," He said nervously. 

"Morning!" Said Isaac and Scott in unison. Derek was sitting on the coach, not talking, like usual. Stiles looked around. He couldn't find Lydia anywhere and gave Scott a questioning look. 

"What?" Scott asked. 

"Where is Lydia?" 

"She was just here," Scott said, noticing her sudden disappearance. 

"She'll probably come back in a minute." Isaac suggested. 

Stiles nodded in agreement and sat down next to Derek on the sofa. "Hey, Der?"

"Yeah?" Derek responded. 

"Why is Peter in your house?"

"I've been asking myself that for a long time. Why? Did he say something?"

"No," Stiles lied. 

A piercing scream was heard, which caused the wolves to sprawl out on the floor, covering their ears. 

"Lydia," Stiles said, walking towards the bedroom. He didn't even make it to the bedroom before he found her. She was in the kitchen, standing next to Peter. Once she stopped screaming, the wolves got up. Scott was the first one in the kitchen, after Stiles of course. 

Peter smiled grimly. "If it isn't the little rugelach." He watched as Derek walked in, followed by Isaac. "And the cinnamon roll and the little muffin." He ran his hand through Lydia's strawberry blonde hair, which caused her bottom lip to quiver. "I already have the little punschkrapfen and this cute little sufganiyot," He remarked. 

"First, you should stop referring to us as pastries," Derek mocked. 

"Sh, my cinnamon roll," said Peter, twirling a piece of Lydia's hair around his finger and licking his lips seductively. 

"Why is he here? I don't like him," She said, letting out a sob. 

"Nobody likes him." Derek added. 

"Leave her alone, Peter." Scott demanded in a calm voice. 

"Only cause you asked so nicely, rugelach," Peter chimed, shoving Lydia towards Stiles forcefully. 

"Why don't you leave, Peter," Derek hissed. 

"I just thought you might want a fair warning," Peter stated. 

"Just hurry up and tell us, Peter. We don't have time for this," Derek replied. 

"No, no. I didn't mean to bother you," He said, causing Derek to roll his eyes. "I'll just leave."

"Peter." 

Peter was already at the door when he spoke. "Hala, was it? That alpha?"

"What about him?" 

"Watch out for him, cinnamon roll." 

"But, he's dead. We killed him."

"Yes, yes you did." Peter said slyly, exiting the house. 

"Damn him," Derek growled. He glanced out the window, realizing that it was already 10:00 PM. 

A light clicking noise came from the window, and without any other warning, a girl stood behind Stiles, holding a knife to his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Don't move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!

Derek, Lydia, Scott, and Isaac stood, frozen. 

"No one move." The girl demanded. She was pale, a shade of pure white. Her lips looked a blue-ish purple color, her hair was a dark blonde, hanging loosely in her face. She had black circles under her green eyes. Her clothes consisted of wide, thick, dirty, white bandages wrapped around her body and a pair of dirty and torn black skinny jeans. She must have been around Stiles' age. Stiles observes the blade in her hand. The blade itself is carved out of pure white bone, the handle is made of a hollowed out and dirtier bone. It looks almost like an extremely short femur from what Stiles can see of it. He recognises it immediately. Derek approaches her slowly. 

"Don't hurt him." Derek warns. 

She moves the blade closer to Stiles' throat. In one quick movement, she slices. Stiles stares as blood hits the floor. She had pulled the knife away from his throat and cut Derek's arm instead. 

"I said, no one move." She adds. 

Derek glances down at his arm, expecting it to heal. Nothing. The cut continues to bleed. 

She shoves Stiles against a wall and he falls to the floor with a grunt. She immediately goes feral. She swings the blade rapidly. Kicking, punching, and shoving. Lydia falls to the ground, then Isaac, scott, and then Derek. Stiles opens his eyes and his vision starts to focus. The girl lifts Scott by his shirt collar, holding the blade to his heart. 

"Yo," a voice says. It's not Derek, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, or Peter. 

The girl turns around, dropping Scott to the ground. 

"Still can't defend yourself, huh, McCall?" The voice speaks again. 

Jackson. He turns into a werewolf, his eyes the same blue as Derek's. He growls and charges at the girl, claws out. He tears at her stomach with his claws but it heals. He kicks the girl hard, knocking her to the ground. She stands, a smug smile on her face. Jackson stabs her in the neck with his claws and watches as blood drips down her chest. She lets out a pained growl and retreats through the window, knife in hand. Jackson could see the wound on her neck already starting to heal. 

"Jackson!" Stiles yells. 

Jackson approaches Stiles, putting out his hand. Stiles grabs it and Jackson pulls him to his feet. "Stilisnki." He says with a smile. It's not the smile that Stiles was used to. It wasn't smug or cruel. No, it was sweet. 

"When did you get here!?!" 

"Just tonight." 

Instead of saying anything else, Stiles pulls him into a hug. The rest of the pack slowly rises to their feet. Lydia stares at Jackson, eyes wide. 

"Jackson?" She whimpers. 

"Lydia." He says. Something is different about him. The way he talks is sweet and kind. His personality seemed to have completely switched. 

Derek pined Jackson to the wall with his one good arm.

"Who was she!?! Why are the cuts not healing!?! Why are you back!?!" Derek shouts. 

"Woah, woah, woah. Clam down." Jackson replies. 

"I need some answers!" 

"C'mon, Derek. Clam down. You should just be happy that he was here to save us," Stiles says. 

Derek finally let him go and leaned against the wall. 

"Hey, big guy," Stiles beamed. 

Derek looked up at him, an angry look on his face. 

"You should let me clean that cut before it gets infected," Stiles said. 

"Fine." 

"Lets sit down," Stiles says, pointing to the sofa. Derek sits down along with Stiles. Stiles takes his arm and pokes it lightly, which causes Derek to flinch. "I think it's okay. Let's just get it cleaned up. Scott, can you get the first aid kit?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Scott says as he walks into the bathroom. He returns a minute later with a first aid kit and hands it to Stiles. 

 

Stiles takes out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and pours some on a cotton pad. He dabs the cut with the cotton pad and tries to ignore the muscly arm that his hand was wrapped around. He took a bandage and wrapped it around his arm, trying to hold back his smile. "There. Does it hurt?" 

"Not really," Derek replies. 

They patch up the rest of the pack, check Stiles for a concussion, and finally all sit down in the living room. 

"I guess I have some explaining to do..." Jackson admits. He rests his arms on his knees, revealing a scar in the shape of some foreign symbol just above his elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope to post again soon!!


	4. Back from London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson returns from London and has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! Hope you enjoy! (This chapter is a lot of dialogue).

Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for Jackson to talk. 

"You fought Hala, right?" Jackson asked. 

"Yeah. We killed him," Scott replied. 

"He was part of a pack known as the omega pack," Jackson explained. 

"Omega pack?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah. They are called that because there isn't any specific alpha. It's a pack of alphas and betas who left or were kicked out of their packs and became omegas. They are equals in their pack. Until that girl came along. She's less human than we are, and she's less wolf than we are."

"If she's less human and less wolf...then what is she?" Isaac asked.

"No one knows. She bit pretty much everyone in the pack and they became the same as her."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're here, what they want, or why I didn't heal when she cut me," Derek snapped. 

"That knife she had was the same one that Hala had. He didn't really use it on you guys because he was relying on his abilities instead. Once you guys killed him she went back and got it. That knife is an artifact. I guess you could say that it's....magic. It can kill anything, mythical or not. And as for what they want... They want you to kill your pack, and then they want one of you to join the omega pack." 

"Which one of us?" Isaac asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. Whichever one they think would kill your pack."

"So, why are you here?" Lydia asked. 

"I was an omega in London. They asked me to join their pack and I said no. So, I guess you could say they kind of...tagged me. I heard that they were coming to Beacon-Hills, so I came as fast as I could. I also never intended to stay in London forever. I found myself in london, that doesn't mean that London is where I belong. I belong here, in Beacon-Hills." 

"How did they tag you?" Isaac asked. 

Jackson lifted his shirt sleeve up slightly, revealing the scar on his arm. "They used the knife so it would scar over," Jackson explained. 

"That must be the symbol for their pack," Scott guessed. 

"Yeah," Jackson agreed.

"Great. So we have a pack of super-werewolves who simply want to destroy all other packs, for no apparent reason, an enchanted knife that can kill anything, and absolutely no defense whatsoever," Stiles complained. 

Lydia turned to Stiles. "We may not know how to kill these 'Super-Werewolves', but we do know about a knife that can kill anything." 

"You're right. We even know who has it," Scott added. 

"Yeah, but we don't know how to get the knife from her or where she is," Isaac mentioned. 

"We don't really know who she is either," Stiles added.

"We don't need to know who she is to kill her," Derek stated, a bit of anger in his voice. But there was always anger in his voice. He was always angry about something deep down inside of him.


	5. Fire and Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wants to go find the girl by himself. Stiles thinks it's a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Minor cursing) Some sterek (finally). This chapter also kinda reads into Derek's character. Enjoy!

Derek Hale was like the moon. You only ever saw one side of him. Stiles Stilinski was the only exception. Sometimes, Derek would let him see the softer, sweeter, gentler, side of him. The person he was before the fire. 'That's right. His whole family's dead. They burned alive. He was all alone.' Stiles thought. Stiles forgot that sometimes. But all he had to do was look into Derek's eyes. He could see the flames in his eyes, hear the screams, see the tears that had run down his face that night, hear his promise to never be weak again. To never let anyone in. To hide. Derek Hale was both ugly and beautiful all at once. He was venomous. He was a roaring fire. Everything about him screamed danger, so if you got bit, if you got burned, you were the only one to blame. Stiles had forgotten exactly when he'd fallen in love with him. But he did love him. He loved him more than the moon. More than fire. Stiles Stilinski was immune to venom. He didn't care if he got burned. Because a single touch was worth the burns.

"Der, think about this rationally," Stiles said, chasing after him.

"I am thinking about this rationally. She's some psycho bitch with a magical knife and a pack of super-wolves who're out to kill us," Derek snapped, putting on his coat. 

"We need a plan! You can't go chasing after her by yourself!"

"Try to stop me."

Stiles grabbed his wrist and stared into his eyes. His eyes. He stared at him for another moment before standing on his toes and leaning forward. Their lips touched softly for the first time. Both of them silently thought, 'I hope it's not the last time.'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.


End file.
